


Knock Knock

by BeesMakeMeVeryHappy, Knight_Of_Breath



Series: Small Fry Fics [3]
Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Fluff, Identity Reveal-Freeform, M/M, Rita protecc Rita attacc but most importantly she like to snacc, Small Fry is an angry Boi, cuddles and snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 20:03:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17250491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeesMakeMeVeryHappy/pseuds/BeesMakeMeVeryHappy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knight_Of_Breath/pseuds/Knight_Of_Breath
Summary: “Ooh oh, let’s watch ‘It Came From Earth’ it has plagues, and zombies, and knives, and-““Maybe something less intense while Small Fry’s awake. ‘Incrediboy’ maybe?” Juno suggested.





	Knock Knock

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year! Sorry we haven’t been posting, it’s been busy. Enjoy the fluff! ~BeesMakeMeVeryHappy

Rita can’t wait to see the look on Mista Steel’s face when she walks in there with chocolate! She skipped through the hall leading to Juno’s apartment and noticed an extra voice coming out from under the door. She quietly unlocked it and peaked inside to find none other than Rex (FUCKING) Glass, that Dark Matters agent, sitting on the couch with her B(est Friend)oss!  
The same Rex Glass that abandoned Juno all that time ago, leaving him sad and careless. He had Juno disappear without a word, then come back missing an eye. How dare that Mistah Glass come in here with no warning and talk to her boss like that!? She should interfere before her Boss gets swept back into his lies! She kicks the door open. “miSTAH STEEL!” Hearing Rita’s yells, Small Fry runs into the room, looking around to figure out what could’ve caused such an angry yell. When she sees Rita looking at Peter, she starts ‘yelling’ as well, squeaking furiously. “Yeah! Fluffy gets it! Mistah Steel! Why is Mistah Glass here acting like you’re friends!! Didn’t he leave you!”  
“What? Rita-”  
“And you were super sad afterwards! Even Franny noticed your personality change!”  
“I’ve never met Franny!?”  
“Exactly! That’s how dramatic it was! You would just mope around the office for days, looking like a lost pup-”  
“Alright that’s enough!” Juno yelled standing up to pick up the still squeaking Small Fry. While Glass looks over at Juno. “A-a lost puppy?” He asked almost Silently.  
“You betcha Mistah Glass! And it’s all your fault! I’m not gonna let you hurt My Boss again!” She glares over Rex, who seems to ponder what she is saying, while Small Fry squeaks indignantly from Juno’s arms. Rex nods and stands-slowly, because Small Fry might bite his head off. “Miss Rita, I assure you, hurting Juno was never my intention.” Small Fry takes this moment to break free from Juno’s arms and run directly into Rita’s, who warmly accepted her. Small Fry resumes her loud, indignant squeaking. Juno places his thumb and forefinger on the bridge of his nose. “Let’s just sit down,” Juno looks done.  
Once everyone had sat down, Juno walks to the kitchen to get some glasses and bottled water. He walks back to the living room and sets the newly acquired items on the table before sitting down himself.  
“Alright,” He says glass in hand, the liquid obviously not water. “Rita, I promise you, he isn’t going to break my heart. Pet-R-Rex, I make no promises for Rita because she knows more about computers than I do and I can’t stop her.”  
“That’s not saying much boss, you didn’t know how to turn on-“  
“AlRiGhT. That’s enough of that. Let’s just watch a movie, any suggestions?” He should’ve known better than to say that with Rita in the room.  
“Ooh oh, let’s watch ‘It Came From Earth’ it has plagues, and zombies, and knives, and-“  
“Maybe something less intense while Small Fry’s awake. ‘Incrediboy’ maybe?” Juno suggested. Rex remained oddly quiet throughout the entire interaction. Juno glanced over at him with something akin to concern, much to Rita’s dismay. She settled not to make Juno unhappy and started the movie. As the starting credits begin, Peter starts to relax more and tries to cuddle up to Juno. Out of the corner of his eye he sees movement, and upon looking over finds that Small Fry has shifted in Rita’s lap and is staring straight at him. Peter glances away, kissing Juno’s forehead. About halfway through the movie Peter tries again, thinking that Small Fry has been distracted by the action of the movie. He was wrong. Juno sighs softly and tucks his head into the crook of Peter’s neck.  
Rita runs her fingers through Small Fry’s fur, watching Juno and Peter’s every interaction. While Glass did break Juno’s heart in the past, they seem to be truly happy. The next time Small Fry started glaring, she nudged her to watch the movie instead. It’s not long after that movie when Rita looks over to find everyone else asleep. She sets Small Fry down on Juno’s lap and gets out her phone for a quick picture before she heads to the door.  
When Rita makes it to her apartment, she is quick to go to her computer, typing furiously. First she looks for different names starting with P-e-t, then cross-references for his approximate age, missing persons reports, and police reports from across the universe. In the end she’s left with one name, from a police report in Brahma. 

Peter Nureyev.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp!! That was short!!  
> The tile is from the song Knock Knock by Twice  
> Hope ya'll enjoy!!  
> ~KoB


End file.
